


percy jackson one shots + short stories

by a_october



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Nico, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_october/pseuds/a_october
Summary: just a load of crap percy jackson one shots and short storiesthese are just some, the majority are on my wattpad; @ellaorel13
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. the monster inside me

"You're a monster" whispered Percy. It would have been better if he shouted at me. But the hurt, anger and pain in his voice and eyes ripped apart my heart. I knew it would never heal. He turned in his heel and walked off into the night, leaving me alone and broken in the muddy yellow light of the street lamp.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache and puffy eyes. I looked for the familiar warmth of Percy beside me, but his side of the bed was empty. Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back to me. I couldn't believe my bond with Percy had shattered, and by me. He was right, I was a monster. I would never be able to repair the massive tear I had put in between us and our love. Well, that love was almost definitely one sided now, Percy could never love me again and I definitely didn't deserve to be loved by him. I had done something awful, something that could never be repaired. My phone pinged and I looked down. It was Percy. Despite myself, my heart leapt and I felt a glimmer of hope. But he was just asking for his stuff back. A wave of anger came over me and I screamed into my pillow. Fine. If that's what he wanted, he could have his clothes back. I grabbed all his clothes from the draws and ran outside, half sobbing, half laughing. It was pouring with rain and there were muddy puddles everywhere. I threw his clothes down onto the floor and started stamping on them. "There you go!" I shouted into the rain, then sunk to the wet ground, sobbing. It felt like something inside of me was gone and could never be replaced.

It felt like I had been sobbing in the rain for years. I couldn't find the energy to get up and I couldn't stop the steady stream of tears pouring from my eyes. I hoped it rained forever so I could pretend the water on my face was rain and not tears. I hoped I could die here in the rain so I wouldn't have to feel the pain. I hoped Percy would come back. I hoped for a lot of things that could never come true.

I barely noticed that the rain had stopped. I was still lying on the sidewalk with my hands clutching my head like if I pressed hard enough everything would go away. I heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind me and someone crouched down next to my broken heart where it had bled out onto the pavement. I heard a familiar voice, a voice I loved and a voice that had got me through everything, Percy's voice. "C'mon, let's get you up" he said softly. He held my shoulders and gently lifted me up. I remember walking into the house, where the door had been open all this time...or maybe Percy still had his key. He wrapped me in a towel and I couldn't stop shivering. He tucked me into bed like I was a child. Then he walked away and I knew he would never come back.


	2. The Hanging Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad solangelo :((

“What are you doing here?” I asked Nico.  
“What do you think I’m doing here” he snapped. “It’s called the hanging tree for a reason you idiot”  
That’s when I saw the coil of rope in his hand and the determined set of his jaw. “Nico, please no!” I said, trying to convey my desperateness into my voice and face. “I love you Nico, please don’t do this!”  
Nico laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Don’t you see? You couldn’t love me and never will. I’m a son of Hades and I’m going back to where I belong” he said  
“You belong here!” I shouted into the wind. “There are people who love you! What would I do without you Nico, you are my whole life”  
This time when he laughed there was humor in it - but the dark kind, the kind that sends shivers down your spine and puts goosebumps on your arms.  
“You’re just trying to be what people expect you to be,” I told him. “And I know you’re more than that.”   
Immediately from the expression on his face I could tell I had said the wrong thing.   
“Oh so people think that I could just kill them all?” He said. “I could and now, I would. Too bad I’m not going to be here to do it”  
“Yes you are” I said, trying to be firm, but my voice trembled with the effort of trying not to break down in tears. I could already feel them starting to spill down my cheeks. Nico’s hard expression softened and I felt a glimmer of hope.   
“Maybe you do love me” he said, and I nodded frantically. “Yes, yes Nico I do”   
“ But do you know who else did? Bianca,” he said and tears started pouring down his cheeks too. “Jason too. And what happened to them? They died. I have a habit of killing the ones who love me and I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”   
“I couldn’t live without you” I told Nico, my tears running freely now too.   
“I’m sorry Will” he said and I saw that while I had been talking to me he had fashioned a noose and slipped it onto his neck. He started climbing and I tried to stop him, but I couldn't move. I knew there was nothing more I could say or do to stop him now. It was his decision and I could only hope he would do the right thing. I watched, tears pouring down my face as Nico arrived at the top of the tree and tied the rope to a branch. He falls and it’s like someone has pushed the slow motion button on the world. He looks almost like an angel until his face goes slack and his breathing fluttered to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!  
> gah i write too much sad fanfiction


	3. Annabeth x Reader (gxg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth x reader; gxg (girl x girl)  
> warning! this is wholesome. very wholesome

You were content as you and Annabeth lay in bed together 

It’s been too long since you had a day like this together but now, as she lays beside you with her fingers wrapped in yours while giggles escaped her lips and a bright smile stayed on her face, it was worth it. 

But the sweet moment was interrupted by a gust of cold air coming in through the window. It was warm earlier, but it had gotten colder as the day went on and the wind that is shaking the trees certainly isn’t helping. 

“Cold?” she asked and when you nodded she got out of bed to close the window. But even as it was pulled shut and she was lying back next to you, you still felt cold. 

You shivered so Annabeth held open her arms for you. “Come here,” she said softly and happily pulled you close when you moved further into her arms. She pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over you before she snuck her hands underneath it and began to rub your arms.

You sighed. You felt so comfortable and you were starting to warm up. You closed your eyes, but only for a minute and when you opened them you were met with deep grey ones. 

“Better?” She whispered as her fingers continued to move up and down your arm soothingly. 

“Much.” You kissed her cheek and then put your head on her shoulder, grateful that you still had the day ahead of you to do nothing but this together.


	4. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a cliche percabeth coffee shop au

AU = percy, annabeth and all other characters are just mortals, there are no demigods, gods ect.

Annabeth’s POV

Here I was again, sitting in my favorite coffee shop, crying over a hot chocolate because Luke had cheated on me. Again. This time with the most popular, mean girl in the school Drew. Piper, Jason and Leo just say I should break up with him, but I can’t bring myself to. I always tell myself there’s good in him even though he cheats on me with pretty much a different girl every day.   
Just then someone came in, letting in a gust of cold air. I looked up. I vaguely recognised him from school. Oh right. It was Percy, the boy who had broken just about every girl in the school’s hearts. I did like him when we were about 12, but that’s not the case anymore. I mean I will admit I can see why all the girls like him. What with his ruffled black hair and sea green eyes, he really is almost pretty.  
Then he noticed me and started walking over to me. Crap. I looked down, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.   
“Hey, are you OK?” he asked, with a surprising amount of concern is his eyes.   
“Oh. Uh. Nothing” I mumbled, probably not being very convincing as there was still tears in my eyes.  
“Well, if you're sure” Percy said, and walked up to the counter to order his drink.

Percy’s POV

As I turned back around from ordering my coffee, Annabeth had already gone. I sighed. Did she not know how pretty she was? With her stormy grey eyes and long blonde hair...I shook my head. This was not what I did. I did not drool over girls, they drooled over me. I sighed, walking out of the cafe. I was clearly ill or something.   
I tried to look at the girl behind the counter, who clearly was trying to catch my eyes. Calypso, her name tag read. I looked her in the eyes, sure, she was pretty, but I felt no connection to her. I smiled for the sake of it and walked away.  
Sitting at a table, I noticed Annabeth hadn't disappeared, she had just moved tables. I stared at her. God, was she gorgeous. I decided to just get up and go to her table. I sat down across from her, smiling.  
"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" I asked, trying not to put on my usual charm. I didn't want to charm her like I did a regular girl for some reason.   
“Yes, I do mind.” She said, rather bluntly.   
“I- Ok..I’ll go thenn…” I stuttered, not used to being rejected by girls, gorgeous or otherwise.  
I walked out into the cold air, feeling pretty humiliated. My phone pinged and I looked down. It was Drew, she wanted to hook up again. It would have been a welcome distraction from Annabeth and my humiliation but I found myself typing ‘Sorry I’m busy’

Annabeth's POV

The next day, I found myself walking to the same coffee shop. They had good coffee, and if I was being honest, I was slightly hoping I would see Percy there. Luke had finally broken things off with me at school today, and I needed the comfort of a nice warm coffee.  
I stepped into the store. The girl at the counter, Calypso, scowled at me. Funny, she and I were decent friends until Percy had wanted to talk to me, not her. Stupid girl drama. I ordered and sat down at the same table as before.  
I managed to make it through about three sips of coffee until I burst out in tears and put my head in my hands.  
"Don't attack me, but now is it alright if I sit here? I just want to make sure you're okay," a vaguely familiar voice chimed.  
I nodded my head slightly, looking up enough to see Percy sit across from me. "What happened? Want to talk?" Percy asked, sounding genuinely concerned.   
I sniffled. "My-my boyfriend has been cheating on me for a while, and he finally broke up with me," I admitted.  
"Oh, no. Why would he do that? Pretty dumb. If I'm being honest, though, I've never broken up with someone. I say that I do, because I have to look strong, but they always cheat on me, I don’t cheat on them.” Percy confessed.  
“But you’re the bad boy of the school, the player.” I said, confused.  
“Ah, the power of rumors” Percy chuckled, sunding genuinely amused. “I try never to break anyone’s hearts, but I’ve had my heart broken more times than I can count.”  
“But what about all the girls who sobbed over you in the bathrooms?” I said skeptically, still forcing myself not to like him. He started to look uncomfortable. “Well...I did say I never break up with girls...I don’t date, that’s why”  
I felt my face scrunch up in disgust. Wow. He was a player, just like I thought. "You're telling me that never, not once in your life, have you dated someone?" I raised my eyebrows.   
"Well, I guess there was one girl. Rachel. She cheated on me, so I broke up with her, and she told everyone that I broke it off for another girl. So, yeah, I don't date anymore. Can you blame me? I know it’s a bit of a player move to smile at girls, but I smile at everyone," Percy explained. True to his word, when a pretty girl walked by, he smiled and waved at her.  
"I guess, when you put it that way, it isn't the worst thing ever. But you should date someone, even if the entire reason is to prove you aren't just a player," I reasoned.  
"True. But who would I date? I mean, most of the options I have for dating have feelings for me. That would make me a player. Counterintuitive," he argued.  
"Hmmm," I said. I always loved a good puzzle. Suddenly the perfect idea occurred to me. "What if we went out? Not for real, of course, but I don't have feelings for you, you don't have them for me, so it’s not being a player. Plus, I need to prove to my ex that I don't like him anymore. It benefits us both," I said, hoping he would go for the idea. I wanted Luke to know I didn't care, and Percy needed help too.  
"Promise that you aren't going to get hurt by this fake relationship?" Percy pleaded.  
"How could it hurt me? It won't, I promise, Percy," I agreed.  
"Okay then. I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend," he smiled.  
"Is that how this works?" I laughed. With Luke and I, we had gone on dates before calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but I guess it didn't matter.  
"I don't know. You're the expert here," Percy said teasingly.   
“I mean...sure?” I laughed. I realised with a jolt that I was actually having a good time.   
“Here, give me your phone,” Percy said. “I mean if we’re dating we need each other's numbers, right?”  
“Oh right.” I said and passed over my phone. After a few seconds of typing, Percy handed me back my phone with his name and number in it. “Thanks,” I said and he smiled. I blushed. Wait. I blushed. No. The room was just hot that’s all.

Percy’s POV

When I got home, and had eaten some blue cookies I felt my phone ping. Secretly hoping it was Annabeth, I looked down. It wasn’t her, it was some girl who I hooked up with and then unwittingly giving her my number, now she never stops texting me. My phone pinged again and I ignored it, thinking it was that girl again. But something inside me made me pick it up and for once, I did something right. It was Annabeth.  
‘Come now. I need help’


	5. love, annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if the percabeth underwater kiss didn't happen and *shudder* perachel happened, this is annabeth writing a letter to percy

dear percy,  
i don't have the courage to give this to you but i need to put my feelings somewhere, even if it's just a piece of paper.

you fell in love with her, not me. with rachel.   
for a while i thought it was gonna be me, that you returned the feelings, the love i had for you.

you kissed her underwater that night on your birthday. i had it all planned out until she got there first. i spent your birthday crying in my cabin eating the blue birthday cake i had made for you.

we are still friends, although i wish we could be more than that. but she controls you, although you don't see it. she keeps me away from you, she knows my love for you.

you say you love me, but you don't love me in the way i want, in the way i love you.

i miss the way our friendship used to be, the way we used to laugh together and i could stare into your sea green eyes without rachel pulling you away.

i love the way you laugh, with your head thrown back and nose crinkling in tat cute way of yours, the way that is only yours.  
many things are only yours.   
but then she came and locked them away, for you to only open when you are away from her.

sometimes i dare to hope, to wish that you could love me back, that i could be the one you kiss underwater.

i hope

love, annabeth


	6. Playground Tarmac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very, very pre percabeth for u; they are probably about 3 yrs old  
> warning! very ✨wholesome✨

The dark haired boy playing by the swings caught the eye of the grey eyed girl. She wandered over to him. He looked at her and smiled. She didn't smile back, but rather talked to him with her eyes, her blond hair glinting in the sunlight. 

They shared thoughts with their thoughts, things that no one but themselves would never be able to understand. It was like they were connected, like they had something special.  
They started digging and building in the sand, and he was very proud of her creation. That is, until he looked at her's. 'She could be a building designer one day' he thought. 'He could never design buildings' she thought. 

She looked like a princess in his opinion, if it wasn't for her calculating grey eyes. He smelt like the sea in her opinion, if it wasn't for the kindness he had, the type that waves did not possess.

The sea boy never spoke to her with his voice and the princess never spoke to him. They were able to communicate in other ways, they both knew there was something special about them, that they were different.

He tripped over a bump in the tarmac and fell to the ground. He looked up at the blond princess. She offered him a hand up and as he took it he smiled at her. This time she returned it.


	7. puzzle pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percabeth texting story <3

messages with: g-man  
percy:  
she liked to fit everyone into her world and i was just another one of her puzzle pieces.

grover:  
annie was just trying to do what was best for you percy.

percy:  
don’t call her that

grover:  
why? bc you can’t stand to hear her nickname bc your still not over her?

percy:  
i am over her

grover:  
you still sleep with her sweatshirt bc you say it smells like her  
Seen at 1:23 am

messages with: annie <33

percy:  
hey, do u still have my swim team hoodie?

annabeth:  
it smells of you, like the sea...and first love  
-message deleted-

four months ago...

[i know you can't put images on ao3 so pretend there's a cute percabeth pic here]

post by @blue_food

ily wise girl i never want to lose you <33

@blue_food tagged @annie.beth in this post

@annie.beth: love you too seaweed brain

messages with: annie <33

annabeth: hey um nico wants to know if u have will solace’s number

percy: yea i do  
percy shared a contact

annabeth: why do u have him saved as that lol

percy: i need to remember ok

annabeth: yea i forgot what a seaweed brain u are

percy: not everyone can be as clever as you wise girl

annabeth: don’t call me that it reminds me too much of when you loved me  
message deleted

five months ago…  
[i know you can't put images on ao3 so pretend there's a cute percabeth pic here]

post by @blue_food

fun with my beautiful wise girl :p

@blue_food tagged @annie.beth in this post

@annie.beth: i hoped you washed yours seaweed brain <33333

messages with: annie <33  
you changed contact name to wise girl i miss you  
you changed contact name to annabeth chase

percy: annie i need the homework pweeeeeeseeeee

annabeth: why should i when all u did was break my heart  
message deleted

annabeth: which one?

percy: maths

annabeth: sry i didnt do it

percy: what?!? you always do the hw 

annabeth: well i was crying over u for hours so i didnt hv time  
message deleted

annabeth: lol sry

percy: nvm i’ll ask hazel or smthn

annabeth: ok  
seen at 8:17 am

four months ago  
[i know you can't put images on ao3 so pretend there's a cute percabeth pic here]

post by @piper_beautyqueen

i am actually the best photographer - percabeth for life 

@piper_beautyqueen tagged @annie.beth and @blue_food in this post

@blue_food: oh so we have a ship name now

@annie.beth: omg pipes whatsapp that to me now plssss

messages with: piper mclean

percy: piper i need relationship advice lol  
piper: hv u finally realised that breaking up with annabeth was the biggest mistake of your life?

percy:...yes

piper: i knew it i am supreme

percy: ok pipes get on with it

piper: just leave it to me

percy: idk if thats a good idea…  
seen at 5:56 pm

messages with: annabeth

annabeth: were you talking to piper abt our relationship?

percy: ...no why?

annabeth: she was telling me to get back together with u.

percy: ah

annabeth: yea, but we're just friends ofc.

percy: i wish we could be more, i wish we could be what we used to. i love you annie.  
message seen at 11:34 pm


	8. Salt Or Sugar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percabeth fluff cos it seems to be thats all that i can write ok enjoy <3

Percy’s POV

I had to get back at Annabeth for not telling me to not put metal in the microwave. I mean, it wasn’t my fault that the microwave exploded, it was Annabeth’s for not telling me metal can’t go in the microwave. 

But no matter how many times I tried to explain it to her, she kept on insisting it was my fault and ‘what person doesn’t know not to put metal in the microwave.’ 

I mean, I lived on a diet of blue food for most of my life, you can’t blame me! Then I had a genius idea, if I do say so myself. 

Annabeth always came down for her morning cup of coffee. And when she did she was so tired she barely noticed what she was doing. 

I would switch the sugar with the salt as Annabeth always had a load of sugar in her coffee in the mornings to keep herself awake. Genius. 

Annabeth’s POV

I woke up bleary eyed and padded downstairs. For some reason, Percy was already awake which was strange as he never woke up. 

Whatever. I brushed it off as I had more important things to worry about, like work, not Percy and his sleeping schedule. I made my coffee and reached for the sugar.

As I was stirring it in I saw that Percy had a wide smirk on his face. What was up with him today? 

Shrugging I lifted my mug up to take a gulp of my coffee. As soon as it touched my tongue, I could tell Percy had messed with it. 

That’s why he had woken up so early and been so smug. He had switched the salt and sugar, knowing I was too tired in the morning. I saw Percy already dying of laughter, although I hadn't shown any reaction yet. 

Refusing to let him win, I drank all of my coffee, trying to ignore the disgusting taste that you got when mixing coffee and salt together. 

Percy’s laughter died on his face and morphed into an expression of annoyance. 

Weakness is not an option when it came to defeating Percy.


	9. Adelia Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percabeth fluff where they have a child because i seem to only be capable of writing

Percy's POV

I was walking back to work from my lunch break when my cell phone rang. Fishing it out of my pockets I looked at the caller ID, it wasn't someone I knew. I pressed the accept button and held the phone to my ear. A buzz of people and movement sounded from the other end and a voice came through. "Hello, is this Mr. Jackson, husband of Annabeth Jackson?"

"Yes, yes it is" I confirmed, feeling confused as Annabeth would never let anyone call me on her behalf.

"Okay, great" said the voice, who I could tell was probably a woman. "This is St. Mary's hospital. Your wife has recently given birth, luckily it was short and quick and nothing went wrong."

I felt dizzy with relief. Annabeth was 8 months pregnant, so I hadn't expected the baby yet, thank the Gods it was okay. "I'll be right there" my voice sounded hoarse, even to my ears. I quickly hung up and rushed back to the high street so that I could get a taxi to the hospital. 

There was a flash of yellow and I rushed towards it. Thankfully, it was a taxi, and I rushed towards it, jumping in at the last minute.

"Where to?" the driver turned around and smiled at me. I didn't return it, there wasn't enough time for pleasantries. "St. Mary's hospital" I gasped and the druver drove off.

Every second past agonizingly slowly, my fists were clenched and I bit my lip to stop myself screaming at the driver to 'hurryupdidhenotknowmywifehadjusthadababyforgodssake.' 

Finally, after what seemed like years, we finally arrived at the hospital. I shoved a 20 dollar bill into the driver's hand before rushing off and through the doors to the hospital. I skidded up to the front desk, panting. "Annabeth Chase?"

The receptionist tapped on her laptop. "Room 34, floor 6."

The lift took what felt like months to clatter up to floor 6. When it finally arrived, I forced myself to walk along the corridor to attempt to look like a sane person. I reached room 34 and took a deep breath before entering.

Annabeth's POV:

The door opened and I looked up from the baby in my arms to see Percy standing in the doorway, looking almost...nervous? The expression quickly evaporated when he saw the tiny bundle in my arms.

His face lit up, almost like he was glowing and he came to sit next to me. "Adelia Bianca Jackson" he grinned, his face almost looking like it would split in two with happiness.

We had already decided on the name once we found out it was going to be a girl. The door opened again and Sally came in, with Paul behind her.

She came right over to me and kissed my forehead. She was talking to me about food and baby clothes, and I could see Percy and Paul quietly talking in a corner. And here, surrounded by my family, I felt like I would explode with happiness.

Paul and Sally left, and who came next...well that was a surprise.

The door opened and in came my mum. Not Sally, not my stepmother, but Athena. And who else to be right behind her, but Poseidon?

Percy's jaw dropped and I'm sure mine did too. Two Greek gods, in a mortal hospital, and the two gods that have the biggest rivalry no less.

Athena went over to Percy, "take care of here and the child" Percy nodded, probably too scared too speak, Athena did have that affect on people sometimes. 

Poseidon came over to me. "Can I hold her?" I held Adelia out to him, he took her in his arms, being surprisingly gentle for such a big man. Athena came over. "Adelia is a nice name, well done Annabeth." 

She showed no signs of affection towards me, and I knew that would be the biggest compliment I would get from her. Poseidon handed Adelia back to me and, almost together, Poseidon and Athena walked out of the room.

Percy turned to me and winked, looking uncannily like Poseidon in that moment. "Shall we Iris message Piper? I know everyone is round at her's right now."

I nodded. Percy made some mist from the glass of water on the bedside table and threw a golden drachma into the mist, saying the usual things and Piper and all our friends rippled into view.

Along with Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Nico and Will were there. Piper squealed. "Oh my gods, the baby came!" Everyone peered into the Iris message, trying to get a glimpse. 

"Ow, that was my foot!" came a voice from the back, Leo. "What's she called?" asked Nico.

"Adelia Bianca Jackson" I said. "And we want you to be godfather."

Nico's eyes glistened. "I-thank you" His voice cracking halfway through the sentence. He ran out the room, and Will winked at us. "Well dam, scary Nico crying?" and then Will went out after Nico.

Hazel looked in. "She's adorable!" and all the others quickly chimed in with their agreements.

Right there, with the people I loved most around me, and someone knew to love, I had never felt so happy.


	10. Sunshine to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so if will had died in the war...i am so sorry for writing this

Percy was awoken by the sound of sobs coming from the bed next to his. The 7 and Nico had been having a slumber party, and everyone was now asleep. He turned to look at Nico, curled up and facing away from him, his small, fragile body being racked by huge sobs.

There was a crumpled piece of paper next to him and, despite not wanting to invade Nico's privacy, Percy picked it up. It was what looked like a letter. He didn't want to read it, but couldn't stop himself after the first few words.

Dear Will,

It's the tiniest things that make me miss you most. 

When its sunny, it reminds me of you and the way you used to try catch the sunlight in your hands.

When light hits leaves on the trees it makes me think of your golden hair and how I used to run my hands through it.

When it's cold it makes me think of how you would hold my hands in yours to keep them warm.

Whenever there's music it reminds me of how you used to sing me to sleep.

When someone plays a guitar it makes me think of how you played the guitar at the campfires.

It should've been me, if I could swap places with you I would, you deserve to live more than me.

It's my fault, I let you die. I'll never forgive myself.

You were my sunshine and now it's just darkness.

Forever yours,  
Nico

Looking at Nico, Percy hoped that one day, however far away that day might be, he would be okay.


	11. Babysitting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico babysitting the seven's children <3

"Thank you so much for doing this, as much as we love Adelia and Luke, it's nice to have some time away from them!" Annabeth said, handing 2 year old Luke to Nico.

Nico looked around at the children crawling around his flat. There was Piper and Jason's kid, Jasper who was currently trying to stick his fingers in a plug socket. They had already decided on the name Jasper, even before Percy pointed out that it was literally a combination of their names.

Leo and Calypso's child, Liam was crawling towards the fireplace causing Nico to quickly put Luke down and rush towards Liam, picking him up and putting him on the sofa, where he hoped he would stay out of trouble, at least for a while.

Hazel and Frank's twins, Amy and Emma, were, thankfully, lying on the ground doing nothing out of the ordinary. Well Nico hoped that's what they were doing, he didn't spend a lot of time with children.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left, leaving Nico alone with six children. "Who wants to play with building blocks?" this was reacted to with a lot of squeals, Nico hoped that was a positive reaction.

Putting down the building blocks Hazel had given him, they were immediately grabbed by a dozen tiny fists. Thinking they would be sufficiently distractracted, Nico went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Just as he was reaching into the cupboard for a teabag, a squeal came from the living room. Sighing, Nico ran back into the room. "Alright what's going on?"

Jasper was crying. "Addy knocked over my building." Adelia was smirking, although she was trying to hide it. "It wasn't mathically correct, therefore it needed to be demolished."

Nico laughed. Adelia spoke with surprising articulacy for a four year old, he shouldn't have been surprised, considering Adelia was Annabeth's child. Emma laughed and Nico looked around. Oh gods, Emma had a tiger tail.

Well, Nico thought it was tiger tail. It seemed Emma had inherited the family gift. Jasper was trying to stick his hand in the plug socket again. Nico supposed it was something to do with the Zeus - lightning thing, but pulled Jasper away from the socket before he created any real lightning.

Luke had reached the glass of water on the table and was levitating the water out of the glass. Nico wasn't sure how he had developed some powers this quickly, he reckoned it was because Percy was such a powerful demigod.

Amy started crying, and that sent of a chain reaction. Nico sighed. He never wanted children.


End file.
